bckfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Plot
WORLD PLOT HISTORY: The story of KING revolves around the human world and its two very polar dimensions. Myth says that God created the human realm and had Fortuna/Tyche create the other two realms. They can be considered as the alternate planes to our reality. The first dimension, Evlogia, can be labeled “good” since that is where all the fortunate blessings and luck reside. The other dimension, Katara, can be labeled “bad” so all of the unfortunate beings and curses dwell there. Both dimensions have such strong power that entities have been born. These entities may hold a shape or form but majority are not sentient. For Evlogia, these good luck beings are called Blessings. For Katara, the bearers of bad luck are called Jinxes. ' ' Impact on Earth ' ' From the beginning creation of Earth, both Evlogia and Katara dimensions had leaked their power and influenced our world. Although they are naked to the human eye, Blessings and Jinxes are drawn to humans and continuously fight over control of them. They have the biggest impact in our lives for these entities can determine the fate of man. The entities take no form in the human realm and act under the guise of simple everyday events. Some people who believe strongly in “chance” may be completely controlled by them. The most common enemy to humans and the Blessings are the Jinxes, which aim to corrupt both worlds. Although normal humans are at the mercy of both realms, the Blessings are the real soldiers at battle with the Jinxes. As the power struggle grew, more and more beings were created in both dimensions with sentient souls. These beings were called soldiers. Over time, there eventually emerged one Queen for Evlogia and one King for Katara. Both rulers agreed to be benevolent and have less influence on the fate of man although it was impossible to completely stop their leak of power. ' ' The Containers ' ' In the end, although the dimensions were well under control of these rulers, the human world was being torn apart by these entities. Their power flowed over too much and the world entered a dark age. Humans died easily and unnatural events occurred which gave birth to many superstitions. Soon after, the goddess Fortuna came back and created special types of humans called Containers. Their souls were chosen before birth to be linked with a soldier entity from the other realms. They held the power to attract and even control either the jinxes or the blessings. The containers of Evlogia were called Evlogians and the containers of Katara were called the Katarans. Their human souls were connected with the souls of their split lives. The goddess placed a special mark for containers of each realm. The power and purity of their young ages were perfect vessels to keep the world balanced and sane. The Evlogians had the job of spreading their blessings around while the Katarans had to keep the jinxes away. Lifestyle for the Evlogians were joyful and full of friends. Most grew up not knowing they were containers and just lived simply doing their deed of unconsciously attracting and spreading. However, the Kataran containers had more difficulties with the jinxes. Many grew up and lived isolated lives. Their purpose was to keep the jinxes away from as many humans as possible and they often faced unlucky fates. ' ' But majority of containers from both sides lose their power to attract once they reach maturity. For the Evlogians, losing blessings was not a big deal. But for the Katarans, loss of control over jinxes could end up very bad for the human race. The Fortuna Society was created (in secret from the normal humans) to find as many of these special containers in order to teach them about the other worlds and how to deal with the jinxes. ' ' society also had to be careful of gathering containers, since too many containers in one area would attract a horde of either blessings or jinxes, which could rip apart a dimensional space to either world. ' ' Since both containers held some degree of control over their entities (Evlogians more than Katarans), once they were mature enough, the Society taught them how to fight and subdue the Jinxes back to Katara. The Fortuna Society did their best to find and teach the students. ' ' Special Containers The King and Queen after every few generations, agreed to help out the human world by linking their soul to a human vessel before their rebirth cycle. Their next candidate would hold all of their powers to make balance in the human realm. However, although their rebirths are necessary, the time it takes for the King and Queen to mature can cause a great rift in all realms.